GodzillaMan1000: Road to Hero
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: One Punch Man AU Story! Takes place after GodzillaMan1000 Origins and before GMAD Adventures. Interquel.


**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE! PLEASE READ!: This is a GMAD Story about my FanFiction character. If you haven't heard of GMAD, they are a FanFiction group.** **It's short for The Guardian Magic Archer Dragon. Check them out and read some of their stories. ALSO if you don't like this story, then what are you doing here? Turn around and leave. This is an AU story so of course there is going to be changes. Also a reminder this is and interquel meaning it takes place after GodzillaMan1000 Origins and before GMAD Adventures. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **The Strongest**

San Francisco. A city. A massive city. Home to millions and billions of people. Tall buildings and skyscrapers that seemed to touch the sky. Cars and trains going to and from their destinations. People going to and fro about the roads about their affairs. All was busy and noisy and yet all was peaceful and quiet. However that peace was soon disrupted by an explosion that erupted and within the main districts. People screamed in shock from the horrifying site. They began running for their lives in panic.

"What on earth!"

Employees in office buildings could see the massive smoke cloud from where the explosion was.

"Look at that!"

But then came the after shock that destroyed everything around it.

From the center of the crater was a woman figure. She was greened skinned with red tattooed linings from head to toe. She whore nothing but a leaf two pieced bikini looking dress wear. Even her long silky hair was colored green. She looked like a legally safe knock off of DC supervillian character. But never the less, apparently she was the cause for the destruction of this portion of San Francisco. And it showed it too as she leaped up and flew into the air. She created fireballs from her hands and launched them into more districts of the city, destroying anything in her sites.

* * *

Meanwhile at GMAD HQ, all the members got word of this attack and ran diagnostics and reports of the female enemy causing havoc in San Francisco.

"It's closing in!" Mage shouted.

"Who's available!?" Sparky shouted.

"We have word that Dream and Wish are on their way." Midnight informed.

"Get me that threat level assessment!" Mage demanded.

* * *

Back at the destroyed and ruined San Francisco, both twins Dream and Wish were wounded and laying on the ruined grounds defeated by the female enemy. As the enemy walked away she summoned lighting from the skies that destroyed more of the city districts.

" _As you can see, loud explosions are going off behind me!_ " Said a reporter. " _The damage left by the monster is at an unprecedented scale. The heroes of GMAD are currently analyzing the threat level—_ " But the transmission was cut off leaving static on the TV. And it just so happens that a certain member of GMAD was watching the news.

"Guess I'll go." The anthropomorphic T-Rex said. He got up and exited his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, San Francisco was pretty much a dead zone. Completely destroyed. Fires burning, building completely crushed and demolished, smoke rising high in the sky covering the skies in darkness. In all this destruction and chaos, a sweet innocent little girl was crying for she was lost and alone without her parent.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried out. But unbeknownst to her, the female enemy was right behind her. She giggled and sinister chuckle and her arm changed to a lion's arm.

"Die, fifthly human." The whispered seductively. But before she could kill the little girl and swift blurry object came in and rescued the little girl. It was that anthropomorphic T-Rex from before. "And who are you?" The female enemy asked.

"Just someone who's a hero for fun." He responded. THIS is GodzillaMan1000. Member of GMAD. A Guardian.

"What?" Said the enemy all confused. "What kind of half assed backstory is that?" She asked unconvinced. "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Does it look like I care?" Zilla responded.

"Because of the constant stream of pollution with which the humans have suffused the earth, I was chosen." She began. "I am nature incarnate! I am Amazon!" She introduced herself. "The Earth is a single living organism too, you know. But Humans are nothing but a disease-causing bacteria eating away at her lifeforce. They say humans are a part of nature. But that's a lie. So in order to obliterate humans and their evil civilization, the Earth has given birth to me! She has chosen me! I am reborn as nature incarnate!" Amazon proclaimed as she changed from into a lion-like creature. "You say you are a hero for fun? Nothing but Fun? How dare you confront me, Mother Earth's apostle, for that insane reason! You are nothing but a-" But her speech was interrupted by the massive punch , which killed her, or the lack of a better word obliterated her to pieces. This caused the darkness in the skies to clear.

San Francisco was saved. Yet Zilla did not look happy.

"Not again…" Zilla growled, as he fell to his knees. "All it took was one punch! GOD DAMN IT!" She shouted in disappointment.

* * *

Later back at GMAD HQ, a council of GMAD members were gathered together at a table in a council room, discussing the status and good work.

"Then it is decided that GodzillaMan1000 will remain the top-ranked class C Guardian Hero." Echo announced. AKA Toni42.

"Understood. I will let him know." Litwick723 acknowledged.

"I simply cannot understand why he has no desire to move up to class B." PhoenixWillowRox88 said all confused.

"Well that's my big brother for you." SonicMage said. "A God trying to live amongst mortal men."

"Tch! He ain't so special." Phoenix scoffed. It was clear to anyone that she was jealous. Has it really been three years since then? 3 years since Zilla joined GMAD?

* * *

 _3 Years Earlier_

"Our next agenda item is the 55th Guardian Certification Exam." Midnight informed. "For this exam, the total number of candidates is 11,684, with the exam offered at six different venues. That is an increase of more than 22% over the previous exam." Everyone reacted in awe at the results.

"We mustn't be happy with simple quantity." Thorongil spoke up. "Even with more candidates, if the quality of the Guardians is reduced, the numbers are meaningless." Everyone looked up at the charts for the number of candidates and saw that he had a point. "Therefore, we ought to be even more critical during evaluations. Also, I hear that a certain person of interest is taking the exam this time."

"Yes, it hasn't been confirmed yet, but it seems very likely that he will. "Litwick said, holding up a file of Zilla.

* * *

Outside of GMAD HQ was a huge line of candidates who were going to register for the GMAD Exam to see if they had what it takes to be a Guardian.

"All candidates, please form two lines for registration." Litwick called out to the candidates.

Inside HQ were different sections for examinations. However Zilla was the only non-human based looking creature to stand out like a sore thumb. His entire scale body was muscular from head to toe and was wearing a red g-sting pare shorts. As anyone could imagine, everyone was either looking at him weirdly like he was a freak or just snickered at him thinking he was going to fail and miserably.

"Next up for the Side-to-side jumps for 30 seconds! Next please!" 3P called out. Zilla took his position and stance at the ready. "Ready… Go!"

At that very second Zilla was dashing at super sonic speeds in a side-to-side jump. Everyone's smug snickering faces instantly went into shock and disbelief.

"Next, the 1500-meter run." 3P announced. Zilla went over to the next section and took his position stance at the ready. "Go!"

Once again, at that very second Zilla was dashing at super sonic speeds and ran around twice passed the other runners. The examiners barely had enough time to put up the finish line. Zilla raced through.

"Next, weightlifting!" 3P announced.

To everyone's shock, Zilla was lifting a total of 14 90KG weights with ease.

"Next, shot put!" 3P Announced.

Zilla's throwing arm was so powerful that he made a hole in the ceiling.

"Vertical jumping!"

Once again, Zilla's jumping legs were so powerful that he headshot himself stuck on the ceiling causing another hole.

"Whack-a-Mole!"

Zilla set the Whack-a-Mole machine to it's highest level setting and starting whacking the moles like crazy at such a speed. His calculative brain and speed made him a quick decipherer. This once again puts everyone is shock.

"Punching Machine."

No surprise. Zilla's muscles were so strong that a single punched trashed the punching machine. Everyone was once again put into shock at this incredible display. Because of this, a number of the candidates began to leave.

"I'm going home…" One of them said, trembling.

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room, Zilla was getting changed into comfortable clothes.

"Finally done with all the tests." Zilla sighed. "Now I just wait for the results."

 _1 Hour Later_

Zilla got his results. Litwick came by give it to him.

"So how did you do?" Litwick said.

"I got 100 points." Zilla said casually.

"Seriously?" Litwick said with joy.

"Yep." Zilla said. "Yet it says I'm certified as a class C Guardian." Litwick gawked at the results.

"It must be a mistake." Litwick said. "I will talk to Echo."

"No, don't." Zilla insisted. "You'll embarrass us both." Just then the mic rang, signaling everyone for an announcement.

" _Will everyone who has passed and ranked, please come to the seminar in the lecture hall at 4:00 PM._ "

"All right by me." Zilla said. "All that really matters is I passed. Let's get this over with."

* * *

In the Lecture hall, a lot of successful candidates were sitting at desks gathered together for the seminar. And the one who was hosting this was Thorongil82. Thor for short.

"First, congratulations on passing." He started off. "Now one of you only made it on a fluke, so unless you want your luck to go to waste, I better see you giving it your all. And don't get all puffed up!" Thor said to everyone. "From here on out, keep your Guardian status in mind and act modestly! After all, your faces will be posted on the GMAD Website." **(Note: There is no GMAD website, though we wish there was. We will certainly give this some considerable thought.)** "That goes for you too, Lizard boy. That scaly head of yours is gonna be shown to the whole world." Thor said to Zilla. But in all honesty, Zilla was paying attention and not doing anything wrong. "If you don't want to humiliate yourselves, then aspire to be a fine Guardian." He resumed to everyone. "As a class A Guardian, I have some influence over GMAD. Meaning I'll make sure those who behave irresponsibly lose points and get demoted. Don't you forget it!" He warned everyone in the lecture room.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone reacted in impulse.

"Good." Thor said. "Dismissed!"

* * *

Outside, both Litwick and Zilla were taking a walk through Central Park, New York. Litwick was giving Zilla the back story of GMAD.

"Apparently, GMAD was formed on April, 20th 2014." Litwick said to his new friend. "It was after founded by Toni42. Though she has a habit of changing her name. Now a days we just call her Echo. Anyway, when she heard about other immortals, she came up with this group. Along side LunaSnow94 and midnightsky0612. We also have our own dragon as our companion."

"I think I'm going to like it here." Zilla said. "Though they do put on some pretty boring seminars."

"In any case, as a new Guardian you'll be known around the world." Litwick informed. "All right. It's getting late. Good night, Zilla."

"Yeah, see you." Zilla said. And the two parted ways, waving goodbye to each other.

* * *

Back at GMAD, Thor was in Echo's head office discussing about the newcomers examination/

"Those candidates did a fine job today." Echo said.

"Yeah. But there is one that's sort of bothers me. That walking talking lizard man." Thor said. "Did he really pass the exam? I'm mean come on. I'm a Class A dam it, and he had no idea who I was. But just like the rest of the newcomers, he doesn't know the first thing about how the real world works. Damn amateurs! They'll be dirt-napping in no time."

"No." Echo said. "GodzillaMan1000 got a perfect score on both written and physical exams. He's a phenomenal rookie. But in practically every activity on the fitness exam, he broke the test records by inconceivable margins. It was as if there is a god residing in that body. And yet he requested the a class and rank that would seem human leveled. So I gave him C class." Hearing all this made Thor go wide-eyed in surprise. "Thor, Zilla may catch up with you and all of us S classed Guardians soon enough." Thos made Thor go wide-eyed with shock.

"That jackass?" Thor said in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zilla was enjoying the rest of his walk. He enjoyed the fresh air of nature. In Central Park all was peaceful and quiet. But not for long. Zilla turned to see Thorongil running up to him.

"The newcomer seminar isn't over yet!" Thor proclaimed as he took a fighting stance. "In this business, there's a thing called rookie crushing. A lot of us Guardians hate to be outranked. So we crush newbies early on… like this!" Thor drew his sword and charged at Zilla to attack.

 _1 second later_

Thor was on the ground wounded and paralyzed. All because of one tiny harmless punch to his face. Zilla wasn't even trying and he took out Thor like it was swatting a fly. Zilla just walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

The next day, out in the Grand Canyon, Litwick invite Zilla for a bit of sparing, to test each other's strength and skills in combat. Zilla of course agreed to this.

"Guardian Registry?" Zilla asked.

"Yes." Litwick answered. "You see since I'm one of the S classed and you a C Class, we perform more heroic acts and will acquire Guardian names in the list." Litwick then showed Zill his iPhone of a registry list. "As you can see we are listed as Litwick723 and GodzillaMan1000."

"Guardian names? What are those?" Zilla asked.

"They are like nicknames that capture a Guardians characteristics." Litwick answered. "Aside from being ranked by ability, you can also be ranked in popularity. There are some of us Guardians that have fan clubs. Though I should warn you to be on the look out for mobs of fans."

"Noted."

"Anyway, thank you for agreeing to my request today." Litwick said.

"Of course." Zilla nodded. "I'm actually curious to what you are made off." Zilla took his potion "Is here good?"

"Yes."

"So we're just having a practice bout, right?" Zilla asked. "Not a real fight?"

"Absolutely. Just practice." Litwick confirmed. "However I want you to go all out, so that means I will be giving it my all." Litwick then summoned his Epic Keyblade and took his fighting stance. "Are you ready?"

Litwick's back began showing lumps on his cloak. But then the lumps ripped though the back of his cloak revealing them to be his black wings. Wings of a dark fairy. With one flap of his wings he zoom charged at Zilla at super sonic speeds. Litwick slashed his Keyblade at Zilla, but Zilla limbo back and doged his attack. Reacting, Litwick used fire magic to jet him back at Zilla, then he used the same magic on his Keyblade to make a fire slash. But once again Zilla ducked and dodged. Yet Zilla was impressed. Litwick then made a few turns before flying up into the air and jeting straight down to the ground, with Keyblade in hand and slashing hard into the ground causing a massive crater. Zilla was flying in the air looking at the marvelous spectacle of Litwick's power. Just then from the dust, Litwick fired a light beam from his Keyblade at Zilla. Zilla dodged with ease, as the light beam caused a massive blow to it's surroundings.

"Wow. That was close…" Zilla said in relief.

"I need more speed!" Litwick said to himself. Both Guardian Warriors then engaged in a combat of speed. Both clashed with each speeding turn. Raging from the ground to the sky, back and forth, up and down. Litwick was unleashing a volley of multiple swings and slashing from his Epic Keyblade. But then…" He's gone? Have I been chasing his afterimage this whole time?" Litwick quickly looked around for Zilla. "There!" Zilla was running around at super speed. Yet Litwick managed to catch up and intercept him. Zilla stopped in his tracks as Litwick aimed him Keyblade at Zilla. "Thundaga!" Litwick incanted his attack. Upon this order, he unleashed a huge blast of lightning at Zilla. "I got him this time. He'll have to take me more seriously now…" But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Zilla.

"Hi." Zilla said. Litwick changed his attack and slashed, but Zilla was just too fast.

"Zilla?"

"Yes?"

"Have you forgotten the rules of this sparing match?" Litwick asked. "You're only dodging my attacks. Please taking this seriously and no fooling around. Don't hold back. And… keep fighting until I am no longer able to fight." Litwick requested. " _Even Zilla cannot explain the secret to his power. This fight my give me some insight into it._ " Litwick thought. "Show me no mercy." Just then Zilla appeared before him at a close distance. Such speed. Litwick gasped in wide-eyed shock and slashed his Keyblade at him. But Zilla dodged it and appeared behind him. Such speed. "What the-!" Unable to react in time, Zilla through his fist at Litwick. Litwick was paralyzed with fear as he was staring death in the face. But, fortunately, Zilla stopped before he could hit Litwick. His punch only created a massive wind that made a huge dust cloud.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat lunch." Zilla said casually.

"Okay…" Litwick said, still in his awe struck state. " _I am prepared to do anything in order to become stronger. But… I can't picture myself even approaching Zilla's power._ " Litwick looked behind to see the massive wind caused an entire cliff formation to be warped into another canyon. " _He's on a different level._ "

* * *

The next day there was a thief running for his life. He ran down ally ways to try and lose whoever was chasing him. But alas he was cornered.

"Damn!" He growled.

"Did you think you could escape?" Called a familiar voice. The thief turned and looked up at the sky to see it was GodzillaMan1000 hovering above.

"So persistent Just who the hell are you!?" The thief growled.

"Me? I'm just someone who's a hero for fun." Zilla said casually.

 _5 seconds later_

The thief was on the ground unconscious from Zilla's punch.

"Damn it. I did it again." Zilla groaned with disappointment.

* * *

 _Fast-forward back to 3 years later._

 **GodzillaMan1000 POV**

Has it really been three years since then? After that day I realized I became so powerful no one can beat me. So what is this? What's wrong? Why does my heart feel so empty?

 **Normal POV**

Zilla was at a grocery store buying his lunch for the day.

"$36.27, please?" The cashier said.

"Okay." Zilla nodded, giving $40. "Keep the change." But when Zilla looked up everyone was gone. He wondered why? That's when he felt rumbling. The ground rumbling. An earthquake perhaps? Suddenly there was a loud boom, and Zilla looked behind him to see half the city was gone in a blink of an eye. It was almost if a giant dwarfed half of New York City.

Surprisingly it was a giant.

A literal colossal giant. Walking. Roaming the Earth crushing everything and anything in his site.

"Incredible…" Said a scientist on his shoulder. "This is incredible, little brother!" He expressed his excitement. "I never thought it would work so well."

"Yes. It's more than I ever imagined, big brother." Said the giant. "My goal to become the strongest in the world is finally accomplished. The strongest. That was my dream."

"Yes! The ultimate steroid "Atlas" gave you the power you've been seeking for so long. With my brains and your brawn, we will conquer everything on Earth and rule as kings!" The scientist brother proclaimed. "From this day forth, I shall be known as King Brain and you and King Brawn!" King Brawn waved his hand with one stroke and a large portion of the map was decimated. "I-Incredible! Well done, little brother. Thousands have perished! Now, on to the next city to destroy!" King Brain announced. So that's where they went.

"Yes! This is it, big bro. This is what I was looking for. To be the strongest." King Brawn said.

Meanwhile at the next nearest city, it wasn't long before the news spread about the King Brothers terror of destruction. So an evacuation was made immediately.

" _This is an emergency evacuation warning._ " The radios sounded and echoed. " _A giant creature has appeared in the district and is currently heading towards this district. All residence of the area please evacuate immediately._ " Roads were littered and blocked with traffic. Citizens ran on foot. The entore area was filled with panic as citizen ran for their lives to escape the giant's onslaught.

"Yes, that's right! Scatter like the rats you are!" King Brain shouted with delight. "What do you think, brother?"

"Yeah. How's it feel to be the strongest?" Said a different voice. King Brain turned to see on the other shoulder. It was Zilla, standing tall and cross armed and he also looked irritated.

"What!?" King Brain gasped in shock. "There's someone on your shoulder, brother! Kill him!" Unfortunately, King Brain wasn't specific, so King Brawn swatted the shoulder his big brother was on and killed him.

"BROTHERRRR!" King Brawn shouted with horror at what happened. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!? I JUST WANTED TO BE THE STRONGEST!" Then he looked on his other shoulder and saw Zilla, glaring at him. King Brawn glared right back with such intense rage. "I don't know who you are, but it's your fault my big brother is dead!" He shouted as he grabbed Zilla in his colossal hand and threw him to the ground and hard. Zilla just laid there like nothing happened. But King Brawn wasn't done yet. He leaped up high in the air and landed on Zilla was a colossal stomp. The ground shook hard causing earthquakes around him. "I am the strongest! Behold my overwhelming power!" He shouted as he unleashed a torrent of colossal fists. The last one caused a massive explosion of shock as a massive dust clod loomed overhead. After it was over, King Brawn breathed heavily. "I am the strongest."

"So what?" Said Zilla's voice from the massive rubble crater. Zilla burst through and flew up in the air. King Brawn stared in utter shock. "Having overwhelming strength is pretty boring." And with that Zilla punched King Brawn in the face, despite his tiny size. King Brawns massive colossal body fell over on the ground unconscious.

* * *

 **GodzillaMan1000 POV**

There's no sign that the evils of the world are disappearing. This hasn't changed since before I became a guardian. In other words, you could say that I haven't made any impact. I'm not necessarily sad about that. But there's something bothering me lately. As time passes my emotions grow near and far like a rollercoaster. Fear, tension, joy, anger. I feel them off duty. But on the battlefield I feel none of them anymore. Maybe It's in my programming. I mean I was genetically created after all. But I long for the chance of being human. Being normal. But now, all I need is one punch to end it. Each day I come home back to GMAD HQ uninjured I change, bathe, eat, and wash my clothes. That's basically it. When I'm out fighting monsters, terrorist, thieves, murders, rapists, and gangs, I never feel as if my heart's really in it. I mean let's face it, I just do the guardian-thing as a hobby. In other words, as long as I get a kick out of it, and help and protect the innocent, that's all I care about.

Yet I do miss a good challenge. It's been too long since I've come across such worthy opponents. That feeling. The wild throbbing in my heart. The rush, the tension. It's been so long, I forgot the exhilaration of a real fight. That was it. That was the very feeling I've been looking for. But sadly… I've become too strong.

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did a pretty good job, or at least I hope I did. I'll let you people be the judge.**

 **For those of you who don't know, GMAD is a community group on FanFiction. If you wish to join, PM** **Toni42** **. Or go to my best friend Litwick723!s channel and PM him asking him if can join. :)**

 **Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
